Battery-powered internet protocol (IP) cameras are more convenient than tethered (i.e., AC-powered) cameras because a battery-powered camera can be installed anywhere. One drawback of a conventional battery-powered IP camera is battery life. In conventional battery-powered IP cameras, batteries need to be replaced regularly for the IP camera to operate. For some conventional battery-powered IP cameras, batteries need to be replaced as often as every week. When cameras are installed in hard-to-reach or distant locations, replacing batteries can be a major inconvenience and limit the usefulness of the camera.
One cause for short battery life is false alarms. Every time there is a false alarm, the camera will spend limited battery time recording unwanted or useless video and/or uploading the unwanted video to a network.
It would be desirable to implement a power-saving battery-operated camera.